Who Will I Be?
by AdiosCiaoCiao
Summary: "Who will I be when I grow up, Ada?"  The question came out of nowhere, causing the Lord of Imladris to turn watchful eyes onto his adopted son.


**Gah, where have I been all summer? This idea came to me at work today so I decided to actually write something(fail)! I've been trying to think of different prompts I can make stories out of, and this one wouldn't leave me alone. That and I've been listening to Vienna Teng all night and she's awesome so yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: Middle Earth and everyone and everything in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien**

It was a relatively quiet day in Imladris, with the twin sons of Elrond out on a hunt and the youngest son playing quietly in Lord Elrond's study as the former went over the reports from Lothlórien. It was almost time for the evening meal and the twins were due home soon, which would surely be an event. While Estel played with his soldiers and horses on the floor, Elrond couldn't help but think of how quiet the boy had been all day. As he mused on the subject, Estel's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Who will I be when I grow up, _Ada_?"

The question came out of nowhere, causing the Lord of Imladris to turn watchful eyes onto his adopted son. Estel's head remained down, silently refusing to meet his _ada's_ eyes as he played with his wooden soldiers on the floor. Unable to understand what the boy was asking, Elrond's brow creased, giving Estel's down-turned head a questioning look.

"What do you mean, _tithen pen_?" He questioned the boy, waiting for him to look up. Estel fidgeted on the floor, dropping his soldiers as he turned to look at his _ada._

"If you are a lord and Glorfindel is a warrior, who will I become when I get bigger?" Estel questioned, looking into Elrond's eyes.

"What makes you think you need to know this now, _ion nin_? You are still quite young."

Estel's eyes darted to the side as he shrugged. He was silent for a few minutes before he looked back up.

"Rilian said he would start training soon, to become a warrior. And Aearion will start learning what he needs to know to become a chef like his _ada, _but I do not know what I will do." Estel confessed, his silver eyes shining as they reflected his worries and insecurities.

Elrond stood, leaning down to scoop Estel into his arms as he sat back in his chair. Estel relaxed in his hold, leaning his head on his _ada's_ strong chest.

"You need not know what you will do for the rest of your life until later, Estel. You know Rilian and Aearion are older than you are, and you should be in no rush to set your fate in a particular direction." Elrond soothed as he ran his hand through Estel's hair. He closed his eyes, thinking of the difficulties ahead for the boy. He would have to learn of his heritage soon enough, and Elrond was in no particular hurry to tell the boy.

"Can I stay with you, _Ada_, until I find out what I will be?" Estel asked softly.

"Of course, _ion nin_, you will always be welcome here as a part of this family, as you know." Elrond reminded him. "How about you go clean up and we have our meal, with or without your brothers?"

"Okay _Ada_," Estel giggled as he climbed down onto the floor. Watching the boy leave Elrond sighed, he was going to have to have a talk with Elladan and Elrohir about Estel soon. The boy could only be kept in the dark for so long, and they had yet to decide when to actually tell him. Elrond could only hope he had a few more years before he had to face that obstacle.

After dinner, Estel's stomach was contently full as he listening to his _ada_ and Glorfindel talk about boring matters. His brothers had not arrived yet and he was starting to wonder if they would be gone another full day. Sighing he earned attention from both elves as they turned to look at him.

"My Estel, are we boring you that much with our conversation?" Glorfindel chuckled as he set his hand on the boy's head.

"I'm sorry, Glorfy. I was just wondering where Dan and Ro could be." Estel said as he tried to look at the warrior. Glorfindel chuckled as he rustled the child's hair, earning a smile from the boy as he gave one in return.

"Well Estel, if you are so disinterested with us you may be excused to go to your bath." Elrond suggested, earning a groan from the boy.

"_Ada! _Must I really?" He grimaced, trying his hardest to think of a way to get out of his bath.

"Yes Estel you must, since you neglected to take one last night." Elrond chided, giving his son a stern look. Estel sighed loudly as he slumped in his chair.

"Come Estel, I will go with you." Glorfindel offered as he pushed his chair back to stand. Estel mirrored his movements, going slightly slower than normal as he tried to prolong his freedom.

Glorfindel laughed as he held the door open for the boy. As Estel walked beside the boy, he kept a light conversation going with the boy, earning him laughs and smiles.

"Do I really have to take a bath, Glorfy? Can we not just tell _Ada_ I took one and only wet my hair?" Estel asked, trying to get sympathy from the warrior.

"Estel! Why do I have a feeling you have done that before?" Glorfindel inquired as he tried to catch the boy's eyes. Estel smiled and was about to reply, only to be beat by another voice.

"That is because we, as his brothers, must aid Estel when it comes to fooling _Ada_." A voice rang out. Estel whirled around, but before he could see anything a pair of hands closed over his eyes.

"Guess who, _tithen gwador?"_ A voice said suddenly beside his ear. Estel's laughter rang throughout the corridor as another pair of hands hoisted him up into strong arms. With the hands still covering his eyes, Estel tried to quiet his giggles as he spoke.

"Dan! I cannot see if you are covering my eyes!" Estel squealed as Elladan removed his hands. Laughing, Elrohir hugged the boy tight before passing him off to the elder twin. Estel smiled as he gave his other brother a hug, an amused Glorfindel watching from the side.

"You cannot tell me you actually let him go to bed without a bath." Glorfindel inquired, raising his eyebrows at the twins as three pairs of eyes turned to him. Estel looked away, unable to look the balrog slayer in the eye at having his secret revealed. The twins only laughed, their smiles shining brightly in twin pairs of eyes.

"Only when we do not think it necessary, of course. Sometimes _Ada _makes Estel take a bath everyday!" Elladan exclaimed as he hoisted Estel onto his hip in a more comfortable position. Glorfindel shook his head as he tried to imagine what Elrond would think if he knew.

"You won't tell on us, will you Glorfy?" Estel's small voice brought Glorfindel's eyes to him as Elladan set him on the floor. Seeing the love in the boy's eyes, even Glorfindel didn't have the heart to tell on the boy.

"I guess not, _tithen pen. _But if I come to tell you goodnight and can smell the dirt on you, I will take you to the bath myself, understood?" He cautioned, giving all three boys a knowing look.

"Yes, sir!" They replied in unison as Estel ran to give Glorfindel a hug. Ruffling his hair, Glorfindel bid them goodnight as he headed back down to the dining hall to finish his conversation with Elrond.

"Well Estel, shall we go wet that hair and change you into some night clothes?" Elrohir asked as he lifted the boy up into his arms. Estel nodded, laying his head on his brother's shoulder and reaching for Elladan's hand as they made their way down the hall.

"Will you tell me about the hunt, Ro?" Estel questioned sleepily. Both twins eyed him fondly, their gazes displaying their love and adoration for the boy.

"Yes _tithen gwador, _until you're ready for bed. We have all day to tell you stories tomorrow." Elladan said softly as they made their way into Estel's bedroom.

Later that night, Elrond found all three of his sons in Estel's room. Elladan was singing softly as Estel slept peacefully in Elrohir's arms. The twins looked up when he entered, trying not disturb them. As they shared a look, they were all thinking along the same lines. Estel would grow up soon enough, and it was most important to cherish the memories they made with him now, for they would reflect in his actions when he was older.

**THE END.**


End file.
